


Air Temple Sexual Encounter

by juststerek



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexy Tenzin, Tenzin and Pema have a failing relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juststerek/pseuds/juststerek
Summary: The reader and Tenzin have sexy times at the air temple.
Relationships: Tenzin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Air Temple Sexual Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know the extent of Tenzin and Pema’s relationship so that aspect is purely fictional.

You decided to take a vacation all over the world to see the different elements and cultures up close. You were from the southern water tribe and decided to head to the air temples first, as airbending had always been the most intriguing to you. 

You had been there for a day, exploring the different meditation areas. You were out playing with the baby air bisons when another bison flew into your peripheral and landed in the courtyard behind you. 

Three kids got off and started zooming away on balls of air, your mouth dropping in surprise. This was the first time you’d ever seen air bending. Then a woman and a newborn baby got off, the woman looking relieved to be on the ground. 

After the woman, three middle aged adults got off of the bison, clearly siblings from the way they interacted. The residents of the air temple greeted the visitors warmly. 

You were drawn to the tall bald man with blue arrow tattoos on his head and hands. He was dressed in airbender robes and had a luscious mustache and beard. He was very attractive. 

You couldn’t take your eyes off of him as he talked to the monks and what you assumed to be his family. He lifted his head from where he was talking to his children and looked around the air temple with a proud expression. 

His eyes landed on yours and blue-gray met (y/e/c). He gave you a charming smile and you blushed. You tucked a piece of hair behind your ear from where it was moved out of place from the wind. You were entranced by his beautiful eyes.

His wife caught his attention and it was over. You sighed to yourself and gave the baby air bison one last pet before standing and walking back to your room. 

—

It had been a couple hours since you had seen the handsome airbender from before. You decided to take an evening stroll around the temple. 

Soon enough, you found him. He was admiring the statue of the previous avatar. 

You walked into the statue room quietly, trying not to disturb him. 

“I didn’t catch your name earlier,” he said suddenly, startling you. You subconsciously clenched your inner muscles at the sound of his sexy voice. 

“It’s (y/n).” You took a step closer and he turned around to face you. 

He watched you as you got closer. 

“You gonna tell me your name?” You asked, stopping in front of him. 

“Tenzin.” 

The two of you studied each other in the dimness of the statue room. You could feel the heat building between you. 

Before either of you could act on your feelings, you heard rapid footsteps and jumped apart. 

“See you tomorrow?” You asked as you walked away. 

He gave a curt nod. 

—

The next few days, the two of you would bump into each other and that heat would be back. Each time, you tried to take it further but he was always busy. 

—

Finally one day, you found Tenzin lounging out in one of the many courtyards. 

“Hi.” You sit down next to him in the grass. “How are things?”

“Not very good. Pema is annoyed with me for some reason. It’s always something with her. It seems like she’s always on the verge of leaving.” He sighs and runs a hand over his facial hair in frustration. 

“You need to relax, Tenzin. You are so wound up.” You leaned in close and kissed the spot below his ear on his sharp jawline. “I wanted you to fuck me since I laid eyes on you,” you whispered.

Something in him shifted as he gripped your waist and the back of your neck. A look of surprise flashed over your face as he pulled you from his neck. “You know, you’re right. I do need to relax.” 

Your lips crashed together and you wrapped your arms around his neck. He pushed you down to the grass below you and pulled away. 

He had a very attractive look of lust over his face as he looked down at you below him. “I wanted you the moment I saw you.” 

You involuntarily moan at that, wetness pooling between your legs. You pull him back down and kiss him harshly. 

He gets a hand in between you and rubs at your clit. You pull back from his lips and let your head fall backwards against the grass. 

“Oh fuck, Tenzin,” you breathe hotly. 

He stops and you whine. You feel him pulling away from you completely and you look up at him. You watch as he takes off his shirt and cloak, revealing his toned torso.

You pull your shirt off as well and flush as his eyes linger over your y/c/s chest. You can feel his hesitation and so you grab his hand and place it over one of your breasts. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He gently caresses your breast and leans down, his lips making a hot attack down your neck. 

“T-Tenzin, please fu-“ you’re interrupted by him pinching one of your nipples and you cry out. 

He pulls back once he’s satisfied with your reaction and slides his fingers under the waistband of your pants. He looks up at you in question. 

You lean up on your elbows and nod.

He pulls your pants and panties down and off, tossing them to the side. He lets his hands run over your smooth thighs as he looks you over. 

“Gorgeous.” 

You flush and bring a hand up to move the hair out of your eyes in an attempt to cover the blush.

Tenzin runs a finger in between your folds and pushes it into you, it sliding in easily with how wet you are. 

Your eyes flutter shut and you let your head fall back in pleasure. 

He easily adds another finger and scissor the two to open you up more. 

“I already fingered myself earlier just thinking of this moment. I’m all ready to go,” you manage to get out in between deep breaths.

He doesn’t say anything but instead lowers himself to the ground more and leaves a kiss on each inner thigh. He starts lapping at your wetness with his warm tongue and you can’t help but moan and curl your fingers in the grass. 

Tenzin moves his mouth up to your clit and encircles it with his tongue. You’re already sensitive from coming many times earlier so you cry out at the sensation, your muscles clenching deep inside you. 

“Oh fuck, Tenzin,” you moan, back arching. 

He lets his teeth graze against your clit and you come with a loud moan. He moves his mouth back down and laps it all up. 

You rest back against the grass as you try to catch your breath. 

Tenzin stands and removes his pants. Your eyes roam his body and you get even more wet when you see his large dick. His arrow tattoos continue on his legs and on his cock, the arrow ending right below the head. 

You get up on your knees and let your hands run over his toned body. “You are so hot.” You place a kiss on his hipbone. “Can I?” You look up at him. 

“If you want to.” He brushes the hair out of your face. 

Of course you want to. You take him in your hand and give his cock a few experimental strokes. You dip your head and bring him into your mouth, slow at first. 

He bites down on his lip and tangles his fingers in your hair. 

You look up at him through your eyelashes as you take him further into your mouth and you can feel his cock twitching in your throat. You pull off and circle his head with your tongue. 

“I’m not gonna last long with you looking at me like that,” Tenzin says, voice wavering. 

“Okay then come on.” You pull off completely and lay back in the grass.

Tenzin kneels before you. He gives himself a stroke or two. 

You bend some of your wetness onto his cock and make it so he’s coated in it. 

“I’ve never seen bending used like that before,” Tenzin says with a half smile. 

“Come on, handsome, I’m so wet.” You wrap your legs around his waist and pull him closer. “I’m ready for you.” 

Tenzin lines himself up with your entrance and pushes in slowly. The two of you moan in unison. 

The extra fingering you did earlier definitely paid off and he slides in easily. There is a little bit of resistance at the end since he’s bigger than you imagined. 

Tenzin stops and holds one of your hips, his thumb caressing your hipbone. “You okay?” 

“Never been better.” You feel him in all the way and give an experimental muscle clenching. 

Tenzin lurches forward at that, hand holding tighter on your hip. 

“You can move now.” You clench again and try to move back against him. 

He starts thrusting inside of you slowly and gently, hand loosening ever so slightly. The two of you moan at the sensation. 

“This good?” Tenzin asks, continuing his slow pace. 

“Yes, but I can take it faster,” you reply and pull him down for a kiss. 

Tenzin does as requested and starts thrusting faster, hand tightening. He doesn’t stop the motion between your lips, tongues entering each other’s mouths. 

You moan into his mouth and pull back slightly. “Come on, Tenzin. Let go and fuck me hard like I know you want to,” you whisper breathily. 

Something snaps inside of him at those words and suddenly he’s pounding into you hard. You can’t help but throw your head back and moan loudly. 

“Fuck!” You wrap your arms around his shoulders, head moving to his neck. You can hardly contain your sounds of pleasure. 

Tenzin is breathing heavily as he continues to thrust, hand no doubt leaving fingerprint-shaped bruises on your hip. 

He is groaning into your hair and moves his hand from your hip to rub his thumb over your sensitive clit. 

You whimper into his neck, hips jutting forward. The motion causes his cock to be driven harder and deeper into you and you can’t help but clench your muscles around him. 

“Fuck.” 

It’s the first time you’ve heard him swear and you definitely want to hear him do it again. 

“I’m gonna come soon,” Tenzin groans, thumb and hips not stopping. “Where do you want it?” 

“Where do you?” You ask breathily before moaning again. 

“Inside you.” He doesn’t hesitate to answer and you figure that’s where he would want it given the amount of kids he has. 

“Perfect!” You cry out in response, arms and legs wrapping tighter around him. 

Bringing your lips back together is enough to bring you both over the edge and you come, him following when you give him a final clench. You can feel him filling you up with each pulse of his cock. 

You relax against the grass below you and he against your chest. He pulls out of you and you bend whatever comes pooling out of you right back inside of you. 

“Fuck, that was the best I’ve ever had,” you say, out of breath. 

He lays in the grass next to you, catching his breath as well. “I think I’d have to say the same about you.” 

You lay on your side and face him, finger trailing over his tattoos. The two of you sit in silence as you trace the blue arrows all over his body. 

“What are you gonna do about Pema?” You ask, hand trailing over his toned torso. 

“I need to talk to her.” Tenzin sighs. “I shouldn’t have cheated. I don’t regret being with you of course but it’s not fair to her.” 

“Oh, of course. I understand.” 

You both put your clothes on and share a kiss before parting ways. 

—

Tenzin gives Pema a kiss on the forehead and sits down next to her. 

“I think we should talk about things.” 

“What about?” Pema looks up at Tenzin, handing him Rohan. 

Tenzin takes his son and cradles him in his arms. “Things have been different for a while. We should talk about them.” 

“Yeah, I agree. We’ve been drifting apart.” Pema sighs. “I know we were pretty much put together so we could have more airbenders but we were in love at first. Now we barely even talk.” 

“I know. I’m sorry, Pema.” Tenzin looks at her sadly. 

“It’s not your fault. We both need different things in life than what we first thought.” Pema rests her head on his shoulder. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“We should obviously stay together for the kids but I think it’s okay if we, you know, take a break.” 

Tenzin nods and gives his son a kiss. “I love you and the children so much.” 

“We love you too, Tenzin.” Pema picks her head back up and kisses his cheek. “It’s not right for us to live a lie like this.” 

“I know.” Tenzin looks up at his wife. “How did I get to be so lucky to have someone so understanding?” 

“I could say the same about you.” They share a brief kiss and Pema stands. “I’ll leave you two alone.” 

—

A few hours after Tenzin and Pema talk, he finds his way to you. 

“So?” You sit up from the same spot you two left each other earlier. 

“We talked and she said that we should take a break.” Tenzin sits down next to you. 

“Did you tell her about us?” You ask, kissing his cheek. 

“No, I just said we needed to talk and she was talking about how we’ve been growing apart for a while. We’re still going to be together for the kids but we just need time for ourselves,” he explains and you both lay back on the grass, his arm around your waist. 

“So what does that mean for us?” You ask, head resting on his shoulder. 

“It means I’m all yours.” He leans over and gives you a kiss. 

You break apart after some time. “Maybe you can take me to see the rest of the world.” 

“I would love that.” He pulls you back into another kiss. 

Heat blooms in between you just like that night in the statue room and you’re glad to call him yours.

**Author's Note:**

> While I do find Tenzin to be attractive, this was mostly a joke between myself and a groupchat on twitter. Please don’t hate me for this.


End file.
